Gomenne, watashi
by Akane Dragneel
Summary: Bagaimana jika tenyata sahabatmu sejak kecil sudah lama menyukaimu. Tetapi, kamu tidak tau bahwa dia memiliki penyakit yang berbahaya. Dan bagaimana, jika akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu padanya, tetapi, ketika kau menyadarinya, dia sudah tidak ada. /Badsummaries! Mind to RnR please? :)
1. This pain began to emerge

Hi minna! :D

By the way on the busway(?) saya newbie di sini! Ini fic pertama saya! :D buat para senior-senior, mohon bantuan atas sarannya yah! :D maklum, saya newbie :3 /gakusahdiulang!

Ne, ne, buat fic pertama saya, pairing buat Natsu x Lucy! ;3 YEY! Saya NaLu shipper! ^w^)/

Eh, mungkin agak gaje. T^T But, I hope you like it! ;D  
READ AND REVIEW! ;D

Klo nge review, jgn nyindir yah ._.

WARNING :

-ALURNYA YANG TIDAK BERATURAN

-JALAN CERITANYA GAJE

-TYPO DI MANA-MANA

-OOC ._.v

Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima seorang. Author Cuma minjem karakternya doang. ._.

* * *

**Actually, I need you here…**

**LUCY'S POV**

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Aku berlahan membuka mataku untuk melihat dunia luar. Aku bangun dengan wajah yang lesu. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak semangat sekolah, karena aku ketemu lagi sama si 'Pinky haired idiot' itu.

"Geez.. aku harap dia tidak masuk hari ini.."

*kring! Kring! Kring!* aku mendengar suara handphone ku yang berbunyi. Ku ambil handphone itu, ternyata ada SMS dari Natsu.

_From : Pinky haired idiot [Natsu]_

_To : Lucy Heartfilia_

_Message :_  
_Pagi Luce! :D hey, cepatlah bangun! Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan? Ayolah! Aku sudah menunggumu di luar. Dari tadi loh.. Cepat ya!_

Aku berdecak kesal setelah membaca pesan singkatnya itu.

"Tch.. apakah tidak bisa sedikitpun dia tidak mengganggu hariku 1 hari saja!"

Aku langsung melempar hanphone ku ke tempat tidurku. Aku pun melihat kearah jam. Aku langsung kaget, ternyata sudah pukul 7! Hampir setengah 8! "GAWAATT!" aku teriak sekencang mungkin. Aku langsung loncat dari tempatku dan bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi, aku langsung membuat 1 buah roti, dan langsung memakannya sambil memasang sepatu.

"Luce! Ayo! Kita telat nih!" teriak Natsu dari luar.

"SEBENTAR!" aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Setelah selesai memasang sepatu, aku langsung bangkit, dan keluar rumah, lalu mengunci pintu rumahku. Setelah terkunci, aku melihat Natsu yang bersandar di depan pagar rumahku sambil memutar-mutar kunci motor yang di pegangnya.

"Hoi! Udah siap? Ayo berangkat." kata Natsu.

"Iya, iya.." jawabku lesu.

Natsu pun menaiki sepeda motornya. Aku melihatnya dan memandang kearahnya dengan wajah heran.

"K-kau… kau membonceng ku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ceh.. weirdo, yah tentu saja! Ayo naik!" tegasnya.

Aku pun menaiki sepeda motornya. Natsu pun langsung melaju kencang. Aku yang sadar akan hal ini, tanpa sengaja mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya. Tanpa sadar aku pun semakin erat, sampai…

"Luce, kita sudah sampai, err.. bisakah kau melepaskan pelukannya?" tanyanya wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"M-maaf!" tanpa di sadari wajahku merah dan aku merasakan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

"Ya sudahlah.. ayo ke kelas." Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan kami pun menuju ke kelas.

**NATSU'S POV**

Aku menuntun Lucy melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Aku melihat sekeliling, ternyata sudah sepi. Ada perasaan takut, karena sejujurnya kami terlambat. Dan pelajaran pertama kami adalah pelajaran Laxus-sensei. Aku merinding. Yah, asal kalian tau, Laxus-sensei kalo ada 1 anak muridnya yang terlambat atau tidak mengerjakan tugas, dia akan menghukum dengan membersihkan aula & gedung olahraga plus, harus berdiri di depan tiang bendera hingga sekolah berakhir.

'Oh crap! Ini gawat.' Kataku dalam hati.

Kami pun berhenti di depan kelas kami, sedikit aku mengintip, ternyata Laxus-sensei sudah berada di kelas dan sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Tiba-tiba tangan Lucy yang ku genggam mendadak lepas. Aku pun berbalik dan melihat ke arahnya. "Natsu.. kenapa kita tidak masuk saja?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. "Tapi Luce, apa kamu mau di hukum? Kau tau kan, Laxus-sensei itu jika menghukum anak murid itu tidak segan-segannya hingga SADIS!" kataku, hingga pintu kelas terbuka, ternyata Laxus-sensei melihat kami dengan aura + tatapan death glare nya. Lucy yang melihat itu hanya bisa berlindung di belakangku. Aku merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI HAH?! UDAH JAM SEGINI BARU DATANG! SANA! PERGI KE RUANGAN SAYA!" teriaknya dengan kemarahanya. Aku dan Lucy hanya bisa menunduk dan berjalan menuju ruangan Laxus-sensei.

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu & Lucy akhirnya sampai di ruangan Laxus-sensei. Di sana mereka di marahi abis-abisan. Tapi anehnya, Laxus-sensei tidak menghukum Natsu & Lucy. Laxus-sensei hanya memberinya tugas ringan. Yaitu mencari bahan buat soal ujian semester yang akan di laksanakan murid-murid 2 bulan mendatang.

Laxus-sensei pun menyuruh Natsu & Lucy untuk kembali ke kelas. Natsu & Lucy pun kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang masih merinding. Di sepanjang lorong yang mereka jalani, mereka berdua berada di dalam keheningan.

Lalu, Lucy pun memecah keheningan.

"N-Natsu… maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku. Gara-gara ini, kau jadi kena hukuman." Kata Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. udah terjadi.." jawab Natsu santai.

"Tapi, sekali lagi, awas kau pagi-pagi me-SMS aku! Kita berhenti menjadi sahabat!" ujar Lucy kesal.

"Sorry, Luce.." jawab Natsu lemas.

"Namaku LUCY!" ujar Lucy dengan nada meninggi.

"Iya-iya.." jawab Natsu lagi.

- Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas.

*dikelas-*  
"Ciee~ ada couple baru nih~" ejek seorang remaja yang berambut kehitaman dan agak ke abu-abuan.

"Diamlah! Ice-freak!" bentak Natsu kepada remaja itu

"Huoo~ ada yang marah nih.." ejek dia lagi

"G-Gray, sudah cukup" ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambut warna biru

"Ceh~ oke, oke." ujar Gray kepada perempuan rambut biru itu

"Ohayou, Juvia~" sapa Lucy kepada perempuan rambut biru itu

"Ohayou mo, Lucy-san~" sapa Juvia balik

"Aku lelah.." ujar Natsu sedari tadi diam (kayanya ._.)

Lalu, Natsu pun menuju ke tempat duduknya. Lucy pun mendekat ke arah Natsu.

"Ne, Natsu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi.."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah itu.."

"Yasudah.."

Lucy pun duduk di sebelah Natsu. (mereka duduk sebangku loh ._.v)  
Lalu, Mira-sensei pun datang.

"Ohayou, Gakusei~!" [N.P: Gakusei: Murid]

"Ohayou, Mira-sensei!" sapa semua murid kecuali Natsu

"Ara, hari ini kita belajar biologi~ Ingat PR kalian minggu lalu?"

"Ingat Sensei!" ucap semua murid

Tiba-tiba, Natsu...

'Ugh.. kepalaku.. sakit..' ujar Natsu dengar suara seperti berbisik sambil memegang kepalanya

"Ne, Natsu~!" panggil Lucy

"A-apa?" ujar Natsu tergagap

"Kamu sakit? Mukamu pucat.."

"A-aku? T-tid- ugh.. G-gak kok!"

"A-ah sou.."

Lucy pun kembali memperhatikan Mira-sensei.

'J-jangan sampai Lucy tau tentang penyakitku ini...' ujar Natsu

* * *

FIN! :D

Mohon Review nya or fav nya yaa~ :D  
Chap selanjutnya bakalan ada looh~ ;D

Ettou, apa yg akan terjadi pada Natsu?! ._.

Sebenarnya Natsu sakit apa?! o_o' /woi

Liat aja di chap selanjutnya~! :D

_Jikai o ai shimashou! ^~^)/_


	2. Song for you

Oh minna-san! Saya bersyukur! Ternyata ada juga yang nge-review fic saya ini. :''D *sujudsyukur* /lebayluah  
Jujur, saya gak ngarep ada yg nge-review.  
Betewe, maaf baru post sekarang. saya kehabisan ide.. otak saya jd blank.. maklum, habis UTS (_ _ ) gini-gini saya jg anak sekolahan baru kelas 9 ._. /banyakbacotluah

Oke, abaikan saja tulisan di atas ini ↑ :|

BTW lagi—mungkin Sting & Rogue akan masuk di chap ini! ;D  
Sting jadi kakaknya Natsu. Dan Rogue, jadi rival(?) love nya Natsu. *maybe ._.

WARNING : OOC, ABAL, GAJELAS, ALUR KOCARKACIR(?), MANY TYPOS!

Begin story desu yo~! ;D

* * *

- Skip time -

**NATSU'S POV**

'Akhirnya bisa bebas juga dari pelajaran Mira-sensei yang membosankan itu.' Kataku dalam hati

Aku pun berjalan ke kantin. Tiba-tiba…

"NATSU!"

Aku pun berbalik dan melihat siapa orang yg memanggilku. Ternyata dia, Lucy..

"Oh, Hey Luce! Ada apa? Ingin ke kantin bareng?" tanyaku padanya

"A-ah, tidak Natsu.. Begini, tadi di kelas aku lihat kamu memegang kepalamu terus? Kamu kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Lucy.

Sontak aku kaget. Terpaksa aku berbohong kepada Lucy. 'Maaf Lucy.'

"G-gak kok! T-tadi, aku Cuma sedikit pusing!" jawabku tergagap

"Kalo gitu, ayo ke UKS dulu. Siapa tau bisa di sembuhkan!"

"G-gak! Lucy, aku ke kantin dulu! Aku laper nih! Mau ikut?"

"Gak deh. Aku ada urusan di ruangan Lab sama Levy-chan."

"Oh, oke deh. Sampai jumpa nanti ya!"

"Iya. Bye Natsu!"

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju kantin. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ke kantin. Aku ingin ke ruangan Musik untuk menenangkan diriku. 'Aku sudah menduga, ternyata penyakit akan ini kambuh juga..'  
Aku pun berjalan menuju ruangan Musik di samping kantin sekolah.  
Sampai di sana, aku melihat tidak ada satupun orang. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil gitar, dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, 'Thank you and Smile.'

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

'Aku masih heran dengan sifat Natsu hari ini.. Yang pertama, kenapa dia terlihat pucat? Dan yang ke dua, bicaranya tidak seperti biasanya.. yasudahlah.. mungkin dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya.'  
Aku pun berjalan menuju lab. Sesampai di sana, ternyata Levy-chan tidak ada. Yah, mungkin dia sedang kencan dengan Gajeel.  
Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang Musik, untuk bermain piano. 'Sudah lama aku tidak bermain piano!' girangku dalam hati

Sesampai di sana, aku mendengar sebuah petikan gitar, dan suara…

_"Man'in densha orite hitogomi..__"_

'Tunggu, itu seperti suara, Natsu..'  
Aku pun pelan-pelan memasuki ruangan musik itu. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Di sana ada seseorang. Yaitu, Natsu.

_"shingo ni ashidome sa rete omotta..__  
__"hoshi no kazu hodo no jinsei ga..__  
__"boku o chirato to mite kiete yuku yo..__"_

'I-itu suara Natsu? Indah sekali..' kataku dalam hati.

_"bon'yari to.. atama ni egaku.. taisetsuna hito-tachi.._  
_"ne, boku wa ima made, dore dake mina ni.. sasae rarete koko ni iru ndarou?_  
_"Kotoba ni suru hodo ni, tereru nda—demo omoi o chanto, tsutaeyou..__  
__"kino yori mo kyo o kyo yori ashita— mata sukoshi tsuyoku yasashiku nareru yo ni.. "_

'Natsu..'  
Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Ternyata dia melihatku.

"Lucy..? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanyanya

"A-aa_—_ kebetulan aku hanya lewat sini.. hehe.."

"Oh begitu.."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Aku pun memberanikan diri untu memecah keheningan..

"Ne, Natsu.. kalau boleh tau, itu lagu dari siapa dan judulnya apa?" tanyaku padanya

"O-oh ini.. 'Thank you and Smile - Tetsuya Kakihara'" jawabnya tersenyum

"Oh iya, Natsu.. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa gak di lanjutin aja lagi lagunya? Aku mau dengar lagi." pintaku padanya

"u-uhh—"

"Natsu..?"

Tiba-tiba-  
'TENG-TENG-TENG' suara bel sekolah berbunyi

"A-ah iya, Lucy. Aku harus ke kelas! udah bel tuh! Duluan ya!"

"I-iya!"

Aku melihat Natsu yang sudah berlari ke kelas.  
'Natsu.. kamu itu kenapa sih..?' tanyaku dalam hati

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

- At class -

"Hey flame-brain! mau taruhan denganku mengerjakan soal fisika?!" pinta Gray kepada Natsu

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat, Ice-brain.." jawab Natsu lemas

"Hey, Natsu, kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam, yaitu Gajeel.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Natsu

"Natsu.. kau yakit tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy

"Iya.. aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Natsu

Lalu, Natsu duduk di kursinya. Lucy yang melihat Natsu agak heran dengan sifat Natsu.  
Tiba-tiba Makarov-sensei datang, dan membawa seorang lelaki..

"Ehem! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" teriak Makarov

Murid-murid pun diam dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya 'Rogue Cheney'. Dia baru pindah dari kota sebelah" jelas Makarov

"Namaku, Rogue Cheney. Dari kota sebelah. Salam kenal." ujar Rogue memperkenalkan

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian pulang cepat. karena guru-guru ada rapat. dan sekarang, kalian bebas." ujar Makarov dan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

'Eh? jadi namanya Rogue? wow. dia cool~' jeritku dalam hati.

"Haahh.. membosankan." kata Natsu

"Hey, Natsu. bukankah sebaiknya kau berkenalan dangannya? siapa tau bisa jadi teman akrab."

"Tidak.. aku males.. dan- ukh!"

Aku melihat Natsu kesakitan. aku bingung dan aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa.. Aku pun bertanya..

"Natsu..? daijoubu?"

"Iya.. oh ya, Luce, aku pulang duluan ya.. Jaa.."

"A-ah, Hai! Jaa ne!"

Natsu pun pulang. aku bingung, kenapa tadi dia memegang kepalanya, dan meringis kesakitan.. ya sudah lah. aku akan ke rumahnya nanti malam..

* * *

TBC~!

Ne~! Arigatou! for the read desu! ^~^

Oh iya, Next chap! XD

_**'Hey, Natsu, jaga kesehatanmu..'**_

_**'Aku sudah tidak kuat, Sting..'**_

_**'Rogue? Sungguh?!'**_

_**'Luce.. sebenarnya, aku...'**_

Sankyuu minna-san!  
Saya terima flame sebesar besarnya! + Keripik pedasnyaa! .'

_Jikai o ai shimashou! ^~^)/_


	3. This pain became increasingly

Hi minna-chama! X3  
Kembali lagi di FF dari Arche-nyan yg gaje + abal ini ._.v  
Arche-nyan kehabisan ide nih D'X  
Eh, tapi syukur Atrixa-chii bantuin Arche-nyan X3d [Atrixa-chii: temen sekolah ._.v]  
Aaaa- kalo masih ada yg kurang, tolong kasih saran ya, Minna-chama! X3

Info: Sting, kakaknya Natsu. Namanya tetap 'Sting Eucliffe'  
Wendy, adiknya Natsu & Sting. Namanya tetap 'Wendy Marvell'

WARNING:

CERITA GAJE

ABAL GAJELAS

TYPOS [Maybe?]

Don't like? Don't read! ^^

Hai, begin story desu yo! ^o^

_**[Previous]**_

**LUCY'S POV**

'Eh? jadi namanya Rogue? wow. dia cool~' jeritku dalam hati.

"Haahh.. membosankan." kata Natsu

"Hey, Natsu. bukankah sebaiknya kau berkenalan dangannya? siapa tau bisa jadi teman akrab."

"Tidak.. aku males.. dan- ukh!"

Aku melihat Natsu kesakitan. aku bingung dan aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa.. Aku pun bertanya..

"Natsu..? daijoubu?"

"Iya.. oh ya, Luce, aku pulang duluan ya.. Jaa.."

"A-ah, Hai! Jaa ne!"

Natsu pun pulang. aku bingung, kenapa tadi dia memegang kepalanya, dan meringis kesakitan.. ya sudah lah. aku akan ke rumahnya nanti malam..

* * *

-Skip time-

**NATSU'S POV**

'Heh, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata sakitnya akan seperti ini. Haahh, sudahlah paling tidak, Lucy tidak tau soal penyakitku ini.'

'Tapi.. sepertinya, Lucy menyukai anak baru itu. Yah, memang sih dia lumayan. Tapi.. haahh..'

-Natsu's home-

"Tadaima.." sapaku lesu

"Heey Bro!" jawab seorang laki-laki ber-rambut blonde

"Sting..?" jawabku bingung

"Hey? Kau lupa? Iya ini aku!" ujar Sting

"Kapan kau kemari?"

"Oh, 2 jam yg lalu."

"Okaeri, Natsu-niisan." Sapa seorang perempuan berambut biru

"Hey, Wendy.."

"A-ano, Sting-niisan tadi kemari. Katanya, kuliahnya yang di Australia sudah selesai. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini selama 3 minggu" ujar Wendy

"Kenapa hanya 3 minggu?" tanyaku pada Wendy

"Hey, aku harus pergi ke Amerika lagi. Kuliahku belum sepenuhnya selesai." Jawab Sting

"Oh begitu.." jawabku lesu

"Kalo begitu, biar aku buatkan teh ya, Natsu-niisan, Sting-niisan."

"Aku cappuccino aja." ujar Sting

"Aku teh saja." pintaku pada Wendy

"Hai desu! Matte ne!"

Lalu Wendy menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan apa yang kami pesan.

"Hey, Natsu.."

"Apa..?" jawabku

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Yah, seperti biasa.."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lucy?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ukh-!"

"Natsu..?"

"I-iya, apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya.. aku rasa.."

"Hey, Natsu, jaga kesehatanmu."

"Aku tau.."

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu.." Sting pun bangun dari PW-nya [N.P: PW=Posisi Wenak(?) xD]

"Iya.." jawabku lesu.

Lalu Sting pun menuju kamar mandi.

"Natsu-niisan~!" panggil Wendy padaku

"Iya?"

"Ini pesananmu! Dan, mana Sting-niisan?"

"Oh, dia mandi." Jawabku sambil mengambil secangkir teh

"Ah, souka.. Ano, aku masak dulu ya!"

"Iya.."

* * *

- At Night -

**LUCY'S POV**

'Oh iya! Malam ini kan aku mau ke rumah Natsu. Aku ke sana sekarang deh!'

Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke rumah Natsu.

-At Natsu's home-

"Natsu!" panggilku dari luar rumahnya

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Natsu terbuka.

"Hey.." sapa Natsu

"Natsu..? wajahmu kenapa pucat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuklah.."

Aku pun masuk ke rumah Natsu.

"Natsu-niisan! ada tamu ya?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru

"Iya! Wendy, tolong buatkan teh!"

"Hai desu~!" jawab perempuan yg bernama Wendy itu.

"Natsu.." panggilku

"Ada apa, Lucy?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Oh, Wendy? Dia itu adikku."

"Oh begitu.."

. . . Hening sesaat . . .

"Lucy.."

"Iya?"

"Ada apa kamu datang kemari malam-malam begini?"

"Oh, aku? Yah, hanya ingin berkunjung. Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu."

"Oh begitu.."

"Natsu.. aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

"Tadi.. uh, maksudku waktu pulang sekolah tadi, kenapa kamu langsung pulang. Biasanya kan kamu latihan basket dulu."

"O-oh! T-tadi.. aku pulang duluan karena Sting kemari!"

"Lho? Dari mana kamu tau Sting datang hari ini"

"U-uhh itu.."

'Aku heran, Natsu kenapa gelagapan gitu?' tanyaku dalam hati

"Natsu..?"

Tiba-tiba...  
"Hey! Hisashiburi, Lucy!"

"Ah, Sting-nii!" sapaku pada kakaknya Natsu, yaitu Sting

"Yo~! Tumben kemari? Kangen Natsu yaa~?" godanya padaku. Sontak wajahku memerah.

"A-aku? G-GAK!"

" Dasar. Ngaku aja kenapa sih?"

"GAK!"

"Hey, hey, sudah.." ujar Natsu

"Natsu..?"

"Ada apa?"

"uhm! Lovey dovey~!" ujar Sting

"Diamlah Sting!" bentak Natsu. Aku kaget, Natsu membentak Sting-nii? Baru kali ini aku melihat dia semarah itu.

"Haahh.. Okey-okey.."

"Lucy, kamu mau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Natsu padaku.

"A-ah, itu.. ini jam berapa?"

"09:25."

"A-aku harus pulang! Oh iya, sampai besok Natsu!" aku pun berlari ke luar rumah Natsu.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

"Heh? Kenapa Lucy buru-buru begitu?" Ujar Sting

"Entahlah." Jawabku

"Natsu.."

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa sakit. Seperti dipukul oleh puluhan besi.

"U-ukh.. sepertinya aku besok tidak masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sting.

"Penyakit ini kambuh.."

"Natsu.."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Sting.."

"Bersabarlah.."

"Sampai kapan aku harus begini terus?"

"uhm, lebih baik besok kamu periksa ke dokter."

"Baiklah.."

"Beristirahatlah, Natsu." Sting pun pergi menuju kamarnya

"Iya."

"Natsu-niisan! A-ano tehnya- Eh? Mana Lucy-san?" ujar Wendy bingung

"Dia pulang.. Sudahlah Wendy. Ayo tidur. Sudah malam."

"Eh-? H-Hai!" Wendy pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah. 'Pagi ini, aku harus tau apa masalah Natsu! Yosh! Aku akan berusaha untuk mengetahuinya!'

-At School-

"Ohayou, Lu-chan!" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru

"Ohayou mo, Levy-chan!" sapaku balik

"hehe, Gomen, kemarin aku pulang duluan. Gajeel temenin aku ke mall! Hufft."

"Ah, daijoubu yo, Levy-chan. Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu ya!"

"Ah, iya. Jaa ne, Lu-chan~!"

-At class-

"Ohayou minna-san~!" sapaku pada semua orang yg ada di kelas

"Ohayou, Lucy!" sapa seorang gadis berambut Scarlet

"Hai, Erza!"

"Ohayou Lucy!" sapa Juvia

"Hello, Juvia~!"

"Ohayou.." sapa Natsu yang terlihat lesu

"Natsu! Ohayou!" sapaku ramah

"Ohayou, Lucy." Sapanya balik. Lalu Natsu pun duduk di kursinya sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Ne, Lucy, katanya Rogue ingin tau siapa inti osis di kelas kita" ujar Erza

"Rogue? Sungguh?!"

"Iya! Dia ingin menemuimu di taman sepulang sekolah nanti" ujar Juvia

"Eh-?!"

"Cie, Lucy~!" goda Erza. Sontak wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Eh-! Kalian ini!"

"Hihihi."

"Lucy.." panggil Natsu padaku

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin bicara sepulang sekolah."

"Oke!"

-Skip time. Pulang sekolah- [Author gamau lama-lama kalo masalah pelajaran sekolah ^^v]

'Yosh! Siapkan mental!' ujarku ber-high-five

"Lucy!" panggil Natsu

"Iya?"

"Jadi kan?"

"Tentu!"

* * *

-Di halaman sekolah-

**NATSU'S POV**

'Aku harus bisa mengatakan soal itu kepadanya!' ujarku dalam hati

"Lucy, aku mau jujur…"

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanyanya padaku

"Luce.. Sebenarnya, aku…"

"Hey, Heartfilia-san!" panggil seseorang kepada Lucy

"Eh-?! Rogue?"

"Iya. Aku mau mengajakmu ke café keluargaku. Sekalian aku mau bertanya-tanya soal osis. Katanya kau bagian dari inti osis kan?"

"Iya. Tentu! Oh iya Natsu, kita bicarakan ini lain kali ya!"

"Dragneel-san. Kami duluan!" ujar Rogue. Aku pun mengangguk

'Tch.. sial kenapa mesti ada Rogue di saat seperti ini..' ujarku dalam hati.

Mereka pun pergi berdua.

"Luce.. Kau tau? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukai… mu.."

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku menjadi sakit dan pandanganku menjadi buram, dan gelap. Aku hanya bisa mendengar Gray memanggilku. Aku pun pingsan di tempat.

* * *

TBC~! ^~^

Okesip. ini Chap yg terpanjang ._.v + banyak percakapannya.

Gomen kalo makin gaje T^T *pundungdipojokan

_Next chap!_

_**'Perasaanku gak enak...'**_

_**'Eh-?! Natsu?!'**_

_**'Lucy... Mau kah kamu menjadi pacarku?'**_

_**'Natsu.. minggu depan kau harus operasi.'**_

Hai-hai~! tunggu di next chap ya!

_Jikai o ai shimashou! ^~^)/_


	4. And, that's true

Ai-ai! Kembali lagi ke FF Arche-nyan yg SUPEERR gaje ini T^T  
Btw, Arigatou yg udh nge-review, minna-san! :D  
Arche-nyan bales ya, review-nya~ ;D

**Alicia Elric:**  
Aye, saya orangnya penuh kejutan ._. (?)  
Natsu nanyi? Wah, gaje yah? X'D  
Aye saa~! Ini udh update. Review-nya lagi yaa~ :')

**Aster-bunny-bee:**  
Heya! :D  
Ah, daijoubu yo!  
Arigatou ne! :D  
Aye. Review-nya lagi ya~ :'D

**Fathiyah:**  
Hehehe, author juga gak tau ._. /lho?!  
Aye. :'') Begitulah, gaje ya, cerita ini :"")  
Aye~! :'D Review-nya lagi ya~ :'D

**Ren:**  
Eh, Gomen! jangan benci sama Rogue ya. ._.  
Ettou, mungkin ^^'  
Ne, Review-nya lagi ya~ :')

Aye, selanjutnya minna-san, balesan review-nya nanti saya lanjutkan lagi ._.  
And lagi, style penulisannya saja ubah ._.v

**Begin the story~!**

Selamat Membaca :D

* * *

[Previous]

**NATSU'S POV**

'Aku harus bisa mengatakan soal itu kepadanya!' ujarku dalam hati

"Lucy, aku mau jujur…"

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanyanya padaku

"Luce.. Sebenarnya, aku…"

"Hey, Heartfilia-san!" panggil seseorang kepada Lucy

"Eh-?! Rogue?"

"Iya. Aku mau mengajakmu ke café keluargaku. Sekalian aku mau bertanya-tanya soal osis. Katanya kau bagian dari inti osis kan?"

"Iya. Tentu! Oh iya Natsu, kita bicarakan ini lain kali ya!"

"Dragneel-san. Kami duluan!" ujar Rogue. Aku pun mengangguk

'Tch.. sial kenapa mesti ada Rogue di saat seperti ini..' ujarku dalam hati.

Mereka pun pergi berdua.

"Luce.. Kau tau? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukai… mu.."

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku menjadi sakit dan pandanganku menjadi buram, dan gelap. Aku hanya bisa mendengar Gray memanggilku. Aku pun pingsan di tempat.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

**_Flashback [sebelum Natsu__ pingsan]_**

"Huh, udaranya panas sekali." ujarku mengeluh. "Gray-sama, kenapa kita gak ke kantin aja? Sekalian beli es krim kesukaan Gray-sama~!" ucap Juvia riang. "hm, ide yg bagus, Juvia-ku~" ujarku sambil menggodanya. Aku melihat ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. aku pun terkikik geli melihatnya.

Kami pun berjalan ke kantin. Ya, hari ini karena kata kepsek Makarov sekolah di pulangkan cepat karena ada guru rapat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kencan dengan Juvia. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi, karena Juvia mengajakku, yah, aku tdk bisa menolak.

"Gray-sama!" tiba-tiba panggil Juvia padaku. "Ada apa, Juvia?" jawabku sedikit terkejut. "A-ano.. itu bukannya, N-Natsu-san?" ujar Juvia sambil menjuk ke arah taman. "Natsu!" panggilku padanya. Tapi, aku merasa aneh, aku lihat, dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Seperti mau... Pingsan... "Natsu! Oi, Natsu!" aku berteriak padanya. Tapi, aku lihat badanya mulai tidak seimbang. Aku pun berlari ke arahnya dan menangkapnya, sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah. Aku melihat wajahnya yg pucat pasi. 'Aneh. Kenapa Natsu seperti ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Oi Natsu! Sadarlah!" teriakku padanya sambil menepuk wajahnya yg menurutku lumayan dingin. "A-ano, Gray-sama, kita antar saja Natsu-san ke rumahnya." ujar Juvia.

"Gray-sama! maaf, Juvia harus pulang! Juvia baru ingat kalo hari ini Juvia ada les balet! Gomen!" ujar Juvia sambil membungkuk di hadapanku. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah." ujarku sambil tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Juvia. Juvia pun langsung berlari keluar gerbang. Aku pun pergi ke parkiran sambil membawa Natsu dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

* * *

-Natsu's house-

**NORMAL POV**

Sesampai di depan rumah Natsu, Gray langsung mengetuk pintu Rumah Natsu.

"Wendy!" teriak Gray dari luar. Sesaat kemudian, pintu rumah Natsu terbuka. Tapi, yang membukanya bukan Wendy, tapi Sting.

"Uh, Gray? ada apa datang kemari" ujar Sting. "Eh? Sting-?" ucap Gray kaget. "Iya ini aku. Hey, apa itu Natsu?" tanya Sting pada Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu yang pingsan di tangan Gray. "Iya. Aku melihat dia pingsan di sekolah. Jadi aku membawanya kemari.." ujar Gray. "Oh begitu.." jawab Sting santai. "Kenapa kau bersikap santai seperti itu?" ujar Gray. Sting pun menghela nafas. "Akan aku ceritakan di dalam." jawab Sting.

Lalu, Gray pun masuk ke rumah Natsu. Gray pun membawa Natsu ke kamarnya. Dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mendengar cerita Sting.

"Jadi sebenarnya, Natsu kenapa?" tanya Gray dengan muka serius. Sting menghela nafas. "Dulu, aku dan Natsu bermain sepeda bersama. Waktu itu, Natsu belum bisa naik sepeda. Jadi aku mengajarinya. Entah aku lengah, Natsu dengan beraninya menaiki sepeda tanpa pengaman dan tanpa pengawasanku. Tiba-tiba, mobil lewat. Dan Natsu terserempet hingga jatuh dari sepeda. Dan kepalanya mengenai trotoar." ujar Sting panjang lebar. "Lalu? Natsu sakit apa?" tanya Gray. Sting menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Seberanya, Natsu itu sakit..."

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

'Asik! Aku di ajak ke cafe nya Rogue!' ucapku dalam hati. Hari ini aku sangat senang, karena Rogue mengajakku ke cafe keluarganya. Tapi.. aku juga ada rasa tidak enak dengan Natsu. Aku meninggalkannya tadi.. dan juga, aku penasaran, apa yg dia ingin bicarakan kepadaku! Yah, aku harus menanyakannya besok!

"Heartfilia-san?" panggil Rogue kepadaku. "E-eh? I-iya, ada apa Rogue-kun?" tanyaku padanya. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk." ajaknya. Aku sedikit terkejut, tenyata cafe-nya besar! Aku pun masuk ke dalam cafe, dan duduk bersama Rogue. Kami pun memesan makanan. Aku pun memesan milk shake & hamburger, dan Rogue hanya memesan cola saja.

Lalu, pesanan kami pun datang. "Itadakimasuu~!" aku pun langsung melahap hamburger kesukaanku. Setelah habis, aku pun meminum milk shake yg aku pesan. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku memecahkan piring bekas hamburger ku tadi. "Ah, Rogue-kun! G-Gomen!" ujarku pada Rogue sambil membungkuk. "Iya tidak apa-apa, Heartfilia-san." Rogue memanggil pelayan dan lalu menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan pecahan piring yang aku pecahkan.

'A-ada apa ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku melihat tanganku yg sudah bergetar tidak karuan. 'Perasaanku gak enak...' ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatiku. Dan, hanya 1 orang yang aku khawatirkan. _'Natsu...'_

* * *

-Natsu's house-

**NATSU'S POV**

'Ugh. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa aku mati?' perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan berkedip beberapa kali. Aku tersadar, tenyata aku ada di kamarku.

"Hey, Natsu." panggil seseorang padaku. Aku pun berbalik, dan melihat Sting berdiri di depan kamarku. "Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Sting padaku. "S-sedi- ukh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit lagi. Aku mendengar Sting menghela nafas. "Berisirahatlah. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya ke Gray. Besok kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan sakitmu. Dan aku sudah bilang kepada Gray bahwa kau tidak masuk sekolah besok." ujar Sting. aku pun mengangguk. "Aku harap dia bisa menjaga rahasia.." ujarku pada Sting. Sting pun hanya mengendus, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

* * *

-Morning, at Fairy Tail Academy-

**LUCY'S POV**

'Hahh.. aku jadi tidak enak sama Rogue. Gara-gara kemarin aku memecahkan piringnya.' dengan perasaan suram, aku menusuri lorong-lorong kelas dan pergi ke kelasku.

"Ohayou minna!" sapaku kepada semua kelas. Aku melihat kelas begitu suram, dan sepi. 'tidak seperti biasanya.' ujarku dalam hati. "Ohayou Lucy." sapa Gray padaku. Aku melihat raut wajahnya yang, sedih. "Ohayou, ada apa Gray?" tanyaku padanya. "Kau tahu Lucy? Natsu sakit.." Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Gray. "Eh-?! Natsu-?!" jawabku kaget. Gray hanya mengangguk. "Kemarin dia pingsan di taman." ujar Gray. Aku pun berpikir sebentar...

'Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkannya di taman sendirian kemarin.. untung ada Gray. Kalau tidak..' pikirku. Rasa resah kembali menyelimuti hatiku. Aku takut. hanya itu yang aku rasa. Aku takut kehilangan Natsu...

"Heartfilia-san." panggil seseorang kepadaku yang tidak lain adalah Rogue. "Iya?" tanyaku padanya. "Pulang sekolah, aku ingin bicara padamu." ucapnya serius. "Baiklah." jawabku.

* * *

-Pulang sekolah-

**STILL LUCY'S POV**

"Jadi, Rogue, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menatapku. kemudian, menghela nafas.

"Heartfilia-san. Maksudku, Lucy.. maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Memang, sejak aku melihat Rogue, aku menyukainya. Tapi.. entah kenapa, hatiku menyuruhku untuk diam.

Aku pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah." ujarku. Rogue pun langsung memelukku. Tapi, aku tidak membalas pelukannya. Entah kenapa mulutku langsung menjawab seperti itu. Aku merasa hatiku menyuruku untuk melepaskan pelukan Rogue. Tapi.. entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa aneh.. Tidak ada kehangatan, atau kebahagiaan di hatiku. Aku hanya diam, dan membiarkan Rogue memelukku.

* * *

-At Hospital-

**NATSU'S POV**

"Jadi dokter? apa aku baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada dokter yg bernama Tsuna itu. "Sepenuhnya tidak, Natsu.." aku hanya menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan sembuh dari penyakit ini.. "Tapi ada satu cara yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu itu." ujarnya. "Apa itu?" tanyaku. "Kau harus menjalani operasi sebanyak 3 kali. dan lagi.." aku pun melihat ke arah dokter Tsuna. Dokter Tsuna menghela nafas, dan berkata... "Natsu.. minggu depan kau harus operasi." aku sedikit terkejut, dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah dok." ujarku pasrah.  
"Natsu, ini operasi pertamamu. Aku sarankan kau di rawat di rumah sakit dulu. Dan memastikan bahwa kau terus stabil agar bisa melaksanakan operasinya." ujar dokter Tsuna menjelaskan. Aku pun mengangguk.

Lalu, dokter Tsuna mengantarku ke kamar rawatku. Aku pun langsung me-nelfon Wendy dan memintanya untuk membawakan pakaianku ke rumah sakit.

'Lucy... Tunggulah.. Aku akan berjuang...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~! ^~^

Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga FF yg gajeee ini T^T  
Review-nya yaa, minna-san! :D

_Next chap!_

_**'Lucy...'**_

_**'Natsu, Lucy sudah jadian dengan Rogue'**_

_**'Aku putus asa.. Lebih baik aku mati..'**_

_**'Sayonara, Lucy...**__**'**_

_****_Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! :D

Oh iya, Review 2 kali, saya terima kok! :D Review terus ya!

Semakin banyak nge-review, semakin cepat loh updatenya! ;D

___Jikai o ai shimashou! ^~^)/_


	5. Don't go

_Moshi-moshi_ desu ne, Minna-san! :D  
Arche-nyan kembali lagi dengan fic ini! :DD  
Gomen telat! T^T  
Btw, sebelum itu, Arche-nyan bales review-nya dulu ya! ;D

**fathiyah:**

Ehehe. ^^'  
Ehm, sejujurnya, nanti ada kok di kasih tau! sabar ya :DD  
Aye, ini udh update. :'D

Review-nya lagi ya? :')

**bjtatihowo:**

Aye. Saya terima flame. apapun itu! :'D  
Arigatou ne, bj-san! :''D

Ne, review-nya lagi? :')

**Ren:**

Aye! :''D

Ne, review-nya lagi ya~ :')

**Kaktus hijau:**

Ne, tetep semangat ya! :''D  
Kita harus berusaha! ;'''D  
Btw, makasih! :D

Ne, review-nya lagi? :')

Aye minna-san, makasih yg udh mau nge-review. :'D  
Oke, ini chap yg ke 5! Selamat membaca! ;D

* * *

**Anime; Characters:**

**by**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Story by: **_Archisetta Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**WARNING:**_  
_

**- Abal, Gaje, many typos, OOC, ._.**

**- Don't like? Don't read! :D**

**Begin~!**

* * *

[Previous]

-At Hospital-

**NATSU'S POV**

"Jadi dokter? apa aku baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada dokter yg bernama Tsuna itu. "Sepenuhnya tidak, Natsu.." aku hanya menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan sembuh dari penyakit ini.. "Tapi ada satu cara yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu itu." ujarnya. "Apa itu?" tanyaku. "Kau harus menjalani operasi sebanyak 3 kali. dan lagi.." aku pun melihat ke arah dokter Tsuna. Dokter Tsuna menghela nafas, dan berkata... "Natsu.. minggu depan kau harus operasi." aku sedikit terkejut, dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah dok." ujarku pasrah.  
"Natsu, ini operasi pertamamu. Aku sarankan kau di rawat di rumah sakit dulu. Dan memastikan bahwa kau terus stabil agar bisa melaksanakan operasinya." ujar dokter Tsuna menjelaskan. Aku pun mengangguk.

Lalu, dokter Tsuna mengantarku ke kamar rawatku. Aku pun langsung me-nelfon Wendy dan memintanya untuk membawakan pakaianku ke rumah sakit.

'Lucy... Tunggulah.. Aku akan berjuang...'

* * *

-Next day-

**LUCY'S POV**

_KRING, KRING, KRING_

"Uh, sudah pagi ya?". Aku melihat ke arah jam kamarku yg sedaritadi berbunyi. Aku pun langsung mematikan jam itu, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, dan aku memakai seragam sekolahku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa berbeda. Aku teringat kemarin Rogue menembakku. Dan, aku menerimanya. 'Hey Lucy! Seharusnya kau senang! Rogue menembakmu! Ada apa denganmuu!' Ugh.. Aku mengacak rambutku, frustasi.

'Eh- tunggu, rambutku? Gah! Jadi berantakan lagii!' bodohnya aku.. Aku pun kembali ke kamarku dan menyisir kembali rambutku.

* * *

-At Fairy Academy / School-

**STILL LUCY'S POV**

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Yah, seperti biasa... Tapi, rasanya ada 1 yg tidak biasa.. Ya, 1 orang maksudku. _'Natsu..'_

"Yo, ohayou, Lucy!" sapa seseorang padaku. "Natsu?" aku pun berbalik, aku salah mengira, aku berpikir itu Natsu, ternyata.. Gray.

"Hey, Ohayou mo, Gray." sapaku balik. "Hey, kenapa murung?" tanyanya padaku. "Yah, ini soal Natsu.. Apa dia sekolah hari ini?" tanyaku pada Gray. Gray hanya menggeleng. "Oh begitu.." jawabku singkat. "Kalo begitu, aku pergi ke kelas duluan. Jaa, Gray." aku pun berbalik arah dan tidak melihat ekspersi Gray. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa murung. Padahalkan seharusnya aku senang. Tidak ada yang menggangku ku lagi.. _'Natsu, kapan kau kembali..?'_

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

_'Lucy...'_

Hari ini hari pertama aku operasi. Entah kenapa, yg ku pikirkan sekarang hanya Lucy.. 'Kami-sama.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lucy..'

"Natsu-niisan!" panggil Wendy padaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat kearahnya. "Ya? Ada apa Wendy?" jawabku lembut. "A-ano, Natsu-niisan yakin bisa menjalani operasi yg pertama ini?" Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu aku mengelus kepala Wendy. "Tenang Wendy. Aku yakin, aku bisa. Mohon doa-nya ya, Wendy?" Wendy pun tersenyum. "Hai! Aku akan selalu mendoakan Natsu-niisan!" Aku pun tersenyum dan kembali memandang langit. 'Aku harus berjuang!'

"Natsu-sama?" panggil seseorang padaku. Aku berbalik, dan melihat seorang perempuan yg berpakaian seperti perawat. Yah, aku rasa itu suster rumah sakit ini. "Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. "Anda sudah siap dengan operasi hari ini? Ini, pakailah pakaian operasi ini." suster itu pun memberikan pakaian operasi kepadaku. "Baiklah, aku siap.." aku pun berjalan menuju ruang operasi.

Sesampai di sana, aku melihat dokter Tsuna yg sudah siap dengan peralatan operasinya. "Siap Natsu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pun mengangguk, dan merebahkan diri di kasur operasi itu.

_'Tunggulah, Lucy!'_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

"Aku bosaan~!" fuh, hari ini aku bingung, kenapa tidak ada satupun guru yg masuk ke kelas kami. Mungkin rapat lagi?

"Ne, Lu-chan!" aku mendengar Levy memanggilku. "Ada apa, Levy-chan?" tanyaku padanya. "A-aku ke kantin duluan ya!" "Eh? kenapa terburu-buru?" tanyaku heran. "A-ano.. Gajeel sudah menungguku di sana." jawabnya dengan muka yg agak memerah. "Oh, baiklah~ Jaa ne, Levy-chan! Selamat bersenang-senang~" godaku kepadanya. Dia pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Nah, sekarang aku sendirian. geez.. Erza, pergi ke taman bareng Jellal si ketua osis itu. Gray, di kantin juga bareng Juvia. Aku sendirian di sini! Mou-!" aku frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Heartfilia-san?" panggil seseorang padaku. Aku tau, pasti itu Rogue. "Iya ada apa?" jawabku dingin. "Ingin pergi ke kantin bersama?" tanyanya lembut. Aku pun berpikir sejenak. 'Eh? Bukannya aku sudah pacaran dengan Rogue? Tapi, kenapa aku seperti tidak kenal dengannya? Tunggu- ke kantin bersama? Hem, bukan ide yg buruk..' "Heartfilia-san?" panggil Rogue lagi. "A-ah iya! Aku ikut!" jawabku sedikit terbanta.

Lalu kami pun pergi ke kantin bersama-sama.

* * *

-At Canteen-

Sesampainya kami di kantin, kami pun mencari tempat duduk. Setelah dapat, kami pun menduduki tempat yang kosong itu.

"Heartfilia-san, biar aku saja yang mengambil makanan." ujar Rogue sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya sejenak, kemudian menangguk. "Baiklah! Aku pesan sushi sama minumnya teh aja!" pintaku padanya. Dia pun tersenyum. "As you wish, _Princess _Lucy." Rogue pun pergi untuk menambilkan makanan yang sudah aku pesan.

"Yo, Lucy!" sapa seseorang padaku. Aku berbalik dan melihat orang yg memanggilku. Ternyata Gray bersama dengan Juvia. "Oh, Hai Gray, dan Juvia!" sapaku balik. "Lucy-san sedang apa di sini sendirian?" tanya Juvia. "Uh- Aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama Rogue." ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Rogue Cheney? Anak baru itu?" tanya Gray padaku. "Iya!" mereka pun langsung tersentak kaget. "Lucy? Kamu sama Rogue-" "Iya! Aku pacaran dengannya!" ujarku riang. "APA?!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. "Emangnya kenapa? ._." tanyaku pada mereka dengan muka Innoncent. "Lalu bangaimana dengan Natsu?" tanya Gray. "Natsu? Apa hubunganya denganku?" tanyaku sedikit bingung. "L-Lupakan!" Gray pun berbalik dan pergi. "Tunggu Gray-sama! A-ano, Juvia duluan ya, Lucy-san!" "A-ah iya!" aku melihat Juvia berlari mengikuti Gray.

Tak lama setelah itu, Rogue pun datang menghampiriku. "Heartfilia-san, ini pesananmu." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pesananku. "Hai! Arigatou! Itadakimasu!" aku pun langsung melahap makanan itu. Rogue pun membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat dan memakan makanannya.

'Apa maksud Gray tadi? Dan juga, apa maksud dari 'Bagaimana dengan Natsu?' apa Natsu menyukaiku? ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Pulang sekolah ini aku akan menjenguk Natsu~!'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Gray-sama! Tunggu Juvia!" teriak Juvia sambil berlari mengejar Gray. "Ah, maaf Juvia." Gray pun berhenti berlari dan menghampiri Juvia. "Gray-sama, kenapa tadi Gray-sama langsung lari dari Lucy-san?" tanya Juvia pada Gray. Gray pun hanya terdiam, dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Juvia.. Kau tau kan kalau sebenarnya Natsu itu sudah lama menyukai Lucy?" Juvia hanya mengangguk. "Aku khawatir Natsu akan sedih setelah mendengar bahwa Lucy sudah bersama dengan Rogue." Juvia menatap Gray sejenak kemudian menghela nafas. "Juvia mengerti.." "Hey Juvia, ayo kita jenguk Natsu! Siapa tau dia sudah selesai operasi!" ucap Gray pada Juvia. "Ide yang bagus, Gray-sama!" "Yosh! Kita berangkat sekarang!" Gray pun langsung menarik tangan Juvia dan menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Natsu di rawat.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

-At Hospital-

'Huh? Di mana aku? kenapa begitu gelap di sini?' berlahan aku membuka mataku dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali.  
"Apa aku berhasil?" aku pun memegang kepalaku dan merasakan ada perban di kepalaku. "Yes! Aku berhasil! Operasi pertama sukses!"

"Natsu-niisan?" panggil seseorang padaku. "Wendy?" tanyaku balik. "Hai. Udah siuman?" tanyanya padaku. "Sudah! Operasi pertama sukses, Wendy!" "Yokatta ne." aku pun tersenyum kearahnya. "A-ano, Natsu-niisan, aku pulang sebentar ya. Ada barang yg harus aku ambil." "Oke, Wendy! Hati-hati di jalan!" dia tersenyum dan kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

'Oke! Semangat Natsu! Kau harus sekolah lusa nanti!'

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Masuk!" teriakku. Lalu 2 orang memasuki kamarku. Aku melihat ada seorang cowo berambut raven. dan seorang cewe berambut ocean. "Gray, Juvia?" "Yo, Natsu!" sapa Gray padaku. "Ngapain kalian kemari?" tanyaku heran. "Menjengukmu, bodoh!" "oh begitu." jawabku singkat.

"Hey, Natsu. Bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Gray. "Uh- tentu." jawabku. "Natsu, Lucy sudah jadian dengan Rogue" aku tersentak kaget. "S-serius?" Gray pun hanya mengangguk. Aku merasa air mataku hampir jatuh. Tapi aku berusaha tetap menahanya untuk tidak keluar agar aku tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki lemah. "Natsu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray padaku. "Selamat.. Lucy.." ujarku merintih. "Natsu-san.." Juvia memanggilku dengan raut wajah yg khawatir. sama seperti Gray. "Gray, Juvia.. bisakah kalian pergi? Aku ingin sendiri." pintaku pada mereka. Gray dan Juvia pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar. Hening... Yang ada hanya sedikit suara isak-an ku.

'Lucy... kenapa..?' aku meremas tanganku sendiri, sambil merintih. 'Aku putus asa.. Lebih baik aku mati..'

'Kalau begitu.. Aku akan bunuh diri..'

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

"Ah, akhirnya bisa pulang juga!" aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di sana aku melihat Rogue. Aku pun menghampirinya. "Rogue-kun? Kenapa kamu masih di sini? Belum pulang?" tanyaku padanya. "Oh, aku menunggumu, Heartfilia-san. Ingin pulang bareng?" tanyanya balik. "A-ah! Tidak. Kau duluan saja. Aku harus kerumah sakit dulu. Jaa~!" aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

'Hem, lebih baik aku membelikan buah untuk Natsu!' aku melihat sekeliling dan mencari toko buah. Setelah dapat aku langsung menuju ke sana dan membeli beberapa buah lalu aku berjalan kembali menuju rumah sakit.

'Aku harap kau sudah sembuh, Natsu~'

-At Hospital-

Sampainya di rumah sakit, aku menuju ke tempat receptionist untuk menanyakan nomor kamar Natsu di rawat.

"Permisi mbak. Apakah di sini ada pasien bernama 'Natsu Dragneel'?" tanyaku kepada receptionist itu. "Oh ada mbak! Nomor kamarnya 223. Di lantai 3." jawabnya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih!" Aku pun langsung berlari menuju lift dan menuju lantai 3.

Sampai di lantai 3, aku langsung menuju kamar 223. "Ah ini dia kamar Natsu." aku pun langsung mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena kesal aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya..

"Natsu?" aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan laki-laki berambut salmon itu sedang duduk di kasur sambil memegang.. Pisau?! "E-eh? Lucy?" "NATSU! Itu pisau di tanganmu. Buat apa?! Kau mau bunuh diri?!" tanyaku dengan nada yang membentak. Dia tidak menjawabnya dan malah mengarahkan pisau itu ke tangan kanannya. "NATSU!" "Lucy.. aku dengar dari Gray, kau sudah jadian dengan Rogue. Anak baru itu.." ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku terdiam sejenak. lalu aku menjawab. "Iya.." "Kalau begitu, aku pergi.." lalu Natsu pun mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah urat nadi tangannya. "Sayonara, Lucy.." "NATSU!" aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Pisau yg di pegangnya pun langsung jatuh ke lantai. "Gomene.." ucapku padanya. Aku merasa air mataku keluar. Aku menangis.. "Lucy.." "Aku mohon! Jangan pergi!" teriakku padanya sambil menangis. Natsu pun mengelus rambutku. "Maafkan aku.." ujarnya. "Iie! Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku seharusnya aku tidak menerima Rogue!" ku eratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku tidak ingin Natsu pergi. Tidak akan..

"Lucy, tatap aku." ujarnya dengan suara tegas. Aku pun menatapnya sejenak. Mataku dan mata onyx nya saling bertemu. Kurasakan tangan hangatnya menyetuh pipiku dan mengusap air mataku. "Lucy.. tutup matamu." pintanya padaku. "Eh?" "Tutuplah.. Aku mohon.." aku pun mengangguk dan menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku membuka mataku sejenak. Aku melihat Natsu juga menutup matanya. Dan Natsu menciumku.. Aku kaget, tapi setelah itu aku pun membalas ciumannya.

'Sehangat ini kah bibir Natsu?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~! ^~^

Selesaii ._.v

Gomen kalo jelek T^T

Arche-nyan minta saran ya, minna-san! ;D

_Next chap!_

_**'Yo! Tadaima, minna!'**_

_**'Rogue, aku minta kita putus.'**_

_**'Sialan kau, Natsu!'**_

_**'Arigatou, Natsu! Daisuki yo!'**_

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! :D

Semakin banyak nge-review, semakin cepat loh updatenya! ;D

_Jikai o ai shimashou! ^~^)/_


	6. I'm back!

MINNA! *glomps(?)* /abaikan

HUE- Gomen TELAT! DX *dilakban para readers(?)*

Etto- Arche-nya selalu lupa nge update nih cerita ._.v

GOO-MEEN D'X

sumpah. maaf telat nee. T^T

Btw, Makasih yg udah mau nge-review cerita GAJE ini :'''D

* * *

**Anime; Characters:**

**by**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Story by: **_Archisetta Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**WARNING:**_  
_

**- Abal, Gaje, many typos, OOC, ._.**

**- Don't like? Don't read! :D**

._.v

**BEGIN!**

* * *

[Previous]

"Lucy, tatap aku." ujarnya dengan suara tegas. Aku pun menatapnya sejenak. Mataku dan mata onyx nya saling bertemu. Kurasakan tangan hangatnya menyetuh pipiku dan mengusap air mataku. "Lucy.. tutup matamu." pintanya padaku. "Eh?" "Tutuplah.. Aku mohon.." aku pun mengangguk dan menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku membuka mataku sejenak. Aku melihat Natsu juga menutup matanya. Dan Natsu menciumku.. Aku kaget, tapi setelah itu aku pun membalas ciumannya.

'Sehangat ini kah bibir Natsu?'

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu & Lucy, pada akhirnya, mereka menyatukan bibir mereka sambil merendam perasaan mereka masing-masing.  
Setelah sekian lama bersatu akhirnya mereka melepaskan bibir mereka.

"N-Natsu.." panggil Lucy

"L-Lucy.. M-Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Shh.. Natsu.. Aku mengerti.." ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir, aku memang menyukai Rogue. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Natsu serius

"Lupakan! hihi. Cepat sembuh ya~!" Lucy pun mengecup pipi Natsu dan keluar dari kamar Natsu.

"Lucy! Tunggu!" panggil Natsu dari dalam kamar. Tetapi Lucy tidak memperdulikannya. Lucy hanya berlari ke koridor Rumah sakit.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

'Barusan tadi? Natsu menciumku?! Astaga. A-Aku.. Kenapa aku merasa senang begini ya? Dan, kenapa jantungku seperti mau meledak! MOU!'  
Wajahku merah tak karuan. Jantungku serasa di pompa kencang. Natsu menciumku- dan itu ciuman pertamaku! Senang sih. Tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa _hopeless._

'Ah! Lebih baik aku pulang!' setelah bertarung dengan otakku, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementku dan, berusaha melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

Aku terdiam sedari tadi. Yang ada hanya aku dan otakku sedang bertarung pikiran.

'Maksud Lucy tadi.. itu apa.. GAH-! Dia itu selalu membuatku penasaran.'

'Tapi.. tadi itu.. dia membalas ciumanku kan? T-Tapi.. bukannya dia menyukai Rogue? Tunggu—! Apa dia menyukaiku juga? Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin.' aku pun menghela nafas panjang.

_TOK' TOK'_

"Hm? Masuk aja." ujarku kepada seseorang yg barusan mengetuk pintu kamarku

"Natsu-sama." panggil seorang suster.

"Ada apa?"

"Kata dokter Tsuna, Anda boleh pulang hari ini."

"HA—? Serius? Bukannya aku harus operasi lagi?"

"Iya. Dokter Tsuna bilang, anda boleh pulang untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, anda harus kembali lagi 3 minggu mendatang."

"YOSH! Sankyuu na!" seruku sambil meloncat kegirangan

"Tapi Natsu-sama.. Anda harus menjaga kesehatan anda juga. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir keras." jelas suster itu

"Oke!" jawabku sambil ber-_thumbs up._

Suster itu pun hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

'Lucy! Aku kembali ke sekolah! Yosh! Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi! _I never gonna give up! I'll make you to be mine! Watch it!_'

* * *

_-Next day-_

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi ini, Lucy Heartfilia sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Badanya terlihat lesu dan malas. Seperti tidak semangat untuk sekolah.

Pada akhirnya, Lucy pun sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Ohayou minna.." Sapa Lucy lesu.

"Ohayou Lu-chan!" sapa Levy

"Ohayou, Lucy." Sapa Erza.

"Eh? Ohayou.." sapa Lucy lagi.

"Lu-chan kenapa? Kok kelihatanya lesu gitu?" tanya Levy

"Iya. Aku depresi."

"EH?! Depresi?! Kenapa?!"

"Bukan apa-apa.." jawab Lucy. Ia pun berjalan menuju bangku-nya.

_'Sepi ya, tidak ada Natsu di sini.._' pikir Lucy.

Tiba-tiba...

"Yo! Tadaima, minna!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan mengunakkan syal bermotif sisik naga di lehernya dan kepalanya di balut oleh perban.

Hening. . . Tidak ada satu orang pun yg bicara.

"Hey? Masa kalian lupa? Ini aku, Natsu Dragneel. Yang di kenal sebagai _'Hot-Boy'_ di sekolah ini. Ayolah guys." kata Natsu sambil ber-_sweatdrop._

"Natsu?"

"Uh? Oh! Lucy! Hissashiburi!"

"OKAERI!" teriak Lucy ke Natsu. Lucy pun berlari ke arah Natsu dan memeluknya.

Natsu tersentak kaget. "L-Lucy—!"

"Aku senang kau datang.." ujar Lucy sambil menangis di pelukan Natsu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum. Dan membalas pelukan Lucy. "Tadaima, Weirdo.."

"Okaeri, baka!"

Seluruh anak-anak di kelas itu hanya tersenyum hangat melihat pemandangan Natsu & Lucy. Tapi, hanya ada 1 orang yg terlihat kurang senang, yaitu... Rogue.

_'Damn. Si pinky itu memeluk Lucy-ku! Oke. Aku harus tetap sabar. Setelah ini, tidak akan ku biarkan Lucy mendekati Natsu lagi.' _pikir Rogue. Dan Rogue pun hanya mengendus kesal... cemburu.

* * *

_-Skip Time-_

_-Selesai pelarajan pertama. Jam istirahat-_

Semua anak-anak di Fairy Tail Academy berlari menuju kantin sekolah.

Lucy celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang._ 'Ah! itu dia!'_

"Rogue-kun!" panggil Lucy kepada Rogue

Rogue pun berbalik. "Ah. Heartfilia-san!" sapa Rogue ramah

"uhm. Etto- aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara soal apa, Heartfilia-san?"

"Rogue, aku minta kita putus."

Mata Rogue membesar. Tidak percaya apa yang barusan Lucy katakan padanya.

"Putus? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku rasa... aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak ingin, kau sakit hati. Jadi, aku minta kita putus."

"Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa orang yg kau sukai, Lucy?"

"Dia itu. Na—"

"LUCY! Ayo ke kantin bareng." Sapa Natsu.

"Ah, Natsu. Tentu! Oh iya, Rogue, intinya itu deh! Bye!" Lucy pun meninggalkan Rogue sendirian

"Sialan kau, Natsu!" teriak Rogue sambil menendang sebuah kursi yang ada di depannya.

_'Natsu Dragneel, kau sudah mengambil Lucy-ku. Akan kubuat kau menyesal dan menderita.' _pikir Rogue sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

* * *

_-Di Kantin-_

**LUCY'S POV**

'Tadi, apa aku tidak menyakiti perasaan Rogue.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya..' pikirku sedari tadi.

"Oi, Lucy." panggil Natsu padaku

"A-Ah iya. Ada apa Natsu?"

"Kalian berdua tadi, bicara apa sih?"

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Serius?"

"Iya! Oh iya, kita ke atap sekolah yuk! Aku males ke kantin! Hehehe!"

"Uh oke."

"Ayo!"

Aku pun menarik tangan Natsu dan membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

-_Di atap Sekolah-_

"Haah~ Sudah lama aku tidak kemari~" seruku sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas atap

"Yep.~ Sudah lama ya Lucy." jawab Natsu sambil merebahkan badanya di atas atap. Melihat Natsu begitu, aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, Natsu. Tadi, aku putus sama Rogue."

"Huh? Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukai dia?"

"Iya. Tapi, ada seseorang yg aku sayangi dan aku cintai sekarang."

"Siapa?"

"Dia orangnya idiot. Berambut pink. Dan selalu menggunakkan syal di lehernya."

"oh. Huh. Tunggu? Jadi kau maksud itu aku?!"

Aku hanya terkikik pelan dan mengangguk. "Iya!"

"Ceh. Weirdo. Aishiteru..."

Tiba-tiba, Natsu memelukku.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak kita masih kecil. Ingat?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.. "Arigatou, Natsu. Daisuki yo!"

Natsu pun mencium keningku dan memelukku kembali.

_'Natsu.. Mata ai shita ne...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru... Natsu Dragneel.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

HOEK! GOMEN! Ini chap yg terpendek DX

Arche-nya kena '_Writer's block!' _DX

Efek kelamaan gak update ._.v

okeh, next chap!

**'_Natsu, Dragneel. Aku minta kau temui aku di belakang sekolah, pas pulang sekolah.'_**

**_'I hate you, Rogue Cheney!'_**

**_'Natsu koma.'_**

**_'Dia.. Amnesia...'_**

Kira-kira itu lah di chap selanjutnya ._.v

REVIEW NE! *^*


	7. Complicated

MINNA! *glomps(?)*

Okie dokie. Archa kembali lagi dengan FF ini :'D

Ettou, siapa pun yg baca chap ini, PLEASE, jangan benci sama Rogue D'X

Dan gomen, kalo Rogue jadi peran antagonis di FF ini. D':

sekali lagi, jgn benci sama Rogue ya. Kasihan Hiro Mashima nanti DX

Oke. Archa terima semua review kalian. THANKS ATAS SARANNYA! ._.

* * *

**Anime; Characters**:

**by**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Story by: **_Archisetta Dragneel_

**WARNING:**

**-Abal, GaJe, typos, OOC, Alur cepat, cerita gak jelas.**

**-Don't like? Don't read! Easy? :D**

._.v

**_BEGIN~!_**

* * *

[Previous]

"Dia orangnya idiot. Berambut pink. Dan selalu menggunakkan syal di lehernya."

"oh. Huh. Tunggu? Jadi kau maksud itu aku?!"

Aku hanya terkikik pelan dan mengangguk. "Iya!"

"Ceh. Weirdo. Aishiteru..."

Tiba-tiba, Natsu memelukku.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak kita masih kecil. Ingat?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.. "Arigatou, Natsu. Daisuki yo!"

Natsu pun mencium keningku dan memelukku kembali.

_'Natsu.. Mata ai shita ne...'_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah kejadian itu, Natsu & Lucy pun merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun teman mereka yg tau tentang hubungan mereka, terutama Rogue.

-Skips-

Natsu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah selagi menunggu Lucy.

'Lucy rapat osisnya lama sekali. Bosan aku menunggu terus di sini.' pikir Natsu. dan Natsu pun menghela nafas.

"Naatsuu~!" panggil seseorang kepada Natsu.

Natsu pun menoleh. Ternyata itu Lucy. "Oh, Lucy. Lama sekali." ujar Natsu sambil merengut.

"Ah, Gomen.~"

Natsu hanya terkikik. "Its okay, my Luce~" ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu Lucy

"Shh-! Natsu, kalau hubungan kita ketahuan gimana?"

Natsu pun menepuk dahinya. "oh iya, Aku lupa soal itu. Maaf Lucy."

Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Ayo kita pulang."

Natsu pun menangguk dan berjalan bersama Lucy.

* * *

-Skips-

Akhirnya Natsu pun sampai di rumahnya.

"Tadaima." ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.  
'Kok sepi gini sih?' pikirnya.

"Okaeri" jawab seseorang

"Sting?"

Sting menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Yo."

"Mana Wendy?"

"Dia pergi ke rumah temannya, Chelia"

Natsu hanya menjawab 'oh' dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.  
'Kenapa aku bicara dengan Sting jadi canggung gini sih?' pikir Natsu

"Tunggu, Natsu."

Natsu pun menoleh ke arah Sting. "Ada apa?" jawab Natsu

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sting

Natsu menghela nafas, "Jangan membicarakan soal penyakitku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Ya sudah." Sting pun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Natsu pun menyiritkan dahi karena sikap Sting yang agak aneh dari biasanya. _'Kenapa sikap Sting aneh begitu? Gak biasanya.'_ pikir Natsu.

* * *

_Meanwhile. . . . Lucy's apartement._

Sesampai di apartemenya, Lucy pun langsung meletakkan tasnya di samping kasurnya. Lalu ia pun merebahkan diri ke kasur. "Huah! akhirnya aku bisa istirahat~" ujarnya. "Hari ini sangat menyenakan! Pada akhirnya, aku bisa juga jadian dengan Natsu. Kyaa~!"

Tiba-tiba.

_KRING!~ KRING!~ _[A/N: suara handphone Lucy. Gak tau suaranya harus gimana ._.v]

"Ah? Handphone ku bunyi!" ujar Lucy, lalu Lucy mengambil handphone yang ada di tasnya. Lalu dia membuka handphone-nya dan mendapat sms dari Natsu.

_From: Natsu_

_To: Lucy_

_Message: Hey, Lucy! Besok aku akan menjemputmu sekolah! Tunggu ya! Hei, sms ini jangan di balas ya. Sebab, pulsaku sudah sekarat. DX Well, sampai ketemu besok pagi!_

_Love, Natsu._

Setelah membaca sms singkat dari Natsu, Lucy pun terkikih pelan. _'Dasar. pinky-haired baka.'_ ujarnya dalam hati. "Baiklah! Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang!" ujar Lucy. Lalu Lucy pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi-nya.

* * *

_-Time skip. Keesokan Harinya. . ._

Lucy berlahan membuka matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengedipkan matanya dan menunggu terkumpulnya energi agar ia bisa bangun. "O-ohayou. . ." ucapnya lesu. "eh? Ini jam berapa?" Lucy melihat sekeliling untuk mencari jam dinding-nya. Setelah ketemu, ia pun melihat jam yang menujukkan pukul 06:45. "Oh.. jam segitu rupanya. . ."

"Eh? Tunggu. . . ."

.

.

.

"KYAA! AKU KESIANGAN!"

"LUCE!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Lucy pun langsung berlari ke arah jendela-nya dan membuka jendelanya. "Natsu! Gomen! Aku terlambat bangun!" teriak Lucy.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah di pikirkan! Ayo cepat siap-siap!" jawab Natsu.

"Oke! Tunggu ya!"

* * *

_-Time skip. At Fairy Tail Academy._

_DRAP, DRAP, DRAP._ _HOSH, HOSH, HOSH._

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Natsu dan Lucy berlari menuju gerbang Fairy Tail Academy.

"LUCE! Ayo cepat! Bentar lagi gerbang di tutup!" teriak Natsu kepada Lucy sambil berlari.

"I-Iya! Ini udah lariku yang paling cepat!" jawab Lucy.

_GREB!_

Natsu menggendong Lucy dengan ala 'bridal style'. "Kau ini lamban, Luce." ujar Natsu dengan tampang _sok cool_-nya.

Sontak Lucy pun _blushing _dan _speechless. _Melihat Lucy yang tidak mersepon, Natsu pun terkikik pelan. "H-Hei. Apa yang lucu?" tanya Lucy sambil cemberut.

"Kamu." jawab Natsu sambil terkikik. Lucy pun memukul dada Natsu pelan. "MOU-! Cepatlah! Atau gak pagar sekolah akan di tutup!"

"YOSHA!"

Natsu pun berlari lebih cepat. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di Fairy Tail Academy dengan tepat waktu.

"Yatta! Akhirnya kita sampai!" ujar Lucy sambil melompat kegirangan.

Natsu hanya ber-sweatdrop. "Sudahlah, Luce. Ayo kita ke kelas." ajak Natsu.

"Oke!" jawab Lucy. Lucy pun mengikuti Natsu untuk pergi ke kelas mereka.

_._

_._

_-At class._

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Lucy.

"Yo, Ohayou!" sapa Natsu lagi.

"Ah, ohayou, Lucy-san!" sapa Juvia.

"Hei, flame-head!" panggil pemuda berambut raven. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray.

"Ice-princess!" jawab Natsu lagi.

"Prince! Bukan Princess, flame-head!"

"Gray-sama! Sudahlah!" ujar Juvia kepada Gray.

"Sigh. Baiklah. Ayo Juvia, kita ke kantin." ajak Gray kepada Juvia.

"Hai!" jawab Juvia. Gray dan Juvia pun pergi ke kantin.

"Nah, sekarang, Erza mana?" tanya Natsu.

"Hm.. Entahlah. Belum datang mungkin?" jawab Lucy.

"Ah, Lu-chan. Ohayou!" sapa seseorang.

Lucy pun berbalik dan melihat ke arah orang itu. "Ah, Levy-chan. Ohayou mo!" sapa Lucy balik.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Ke perpustakaan yuk! Aku lihat ada novel yang bagus lho di sana!" ujar Levy.

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Aku ikut! Mumpung Laxus-sensei belum datang." ujar Lucy.

"Oke, Lu-chan! Ayo!" ajak Levy. Lalu Levy langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"L-Luce!" panggil Natsu kepada Lucy. Tetapi, Lucy tidak mendengarnya karena Lucy sudah diseret(?) oleh Levy ke perpustakaan.

"Astaga.. Levy itu.. seenaknya saja.." ujar Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bosan.

"Natsu Dragneel..."

Natsu kaget saat mendengar seseorang meanggil namanya. Natsu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ternyata orang yang memanggilnya itu Rogue Cheney.

"Oh, Rogue? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu kepada Rogue.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." jawab Rogue dengan nada yang serius. Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu

"Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya Rogue.

Natsu terdiam sementara. 'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Rogue kan mantannya Lucy. Apa aku harus jujur?' pikir Natsu. "Jawab, Natsu Dragneel." ujar Rogue.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu balik.

Mendengar jawaban dari Natsu, Rogue langsung menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kalau begitu—"

"Hah? Apa lagi?" ujar Natsu menyela

"Natsu Dragneel. Aku minta kau temui aku di belakang sekolah, sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Hah? Untuk ap—"

"Datang saja!" bentak Rogue. Natsu pun kaget melihat sikap Rogue yang aneh. "O-oke." jawab Natsu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." ujar Rogue lalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

_'Kenapa perasaanku jadi gak enak gini sih?'_ pikir Natsu.

* * *

_-Time skip. Pulang sekolah-_

**NATSU'S POV**

"Akhirnya pulang sekolah juga. Oh iya, Lucy kemana sih? Hmm.. Sepertinya dia ada rapat osis lagi." ujarku sambil berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. "Si Rogue ini mau nya apa sih? Yasudahlah, aku ikuti saja."

Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di belakang sekolah. Di belakang sekolah, aku melihat Rogue tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Sepertinya dia sudah lama menungguku..

"Oi! Rogue!" panggilku padanya. Rogue pun langsung melihat ke arahku dan menghampiriku. "Jadi, apa mau mu, hah?" tanyaku dingin. Rogue hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oi, Rogue! Apa mau—"

_PUNCH!_

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah jatuh ke tanah. Perlahan, pengelihatanku buram. "R-Rogue?"

_PUNCH!_

Rogue memukul perutku. "Akh—!" ujarku merintih. Aku merasakan sesuatu cairan mengalir dari hidungku. Aku menyentuh cairan itu lalu ku lihat ternyata cairan itu berwarna merah.. darah..

_PUNCH!_

Kali ini Rogue memukul kepalaku. Sekejap, aku merasakan _vertigo._ _'S-Sial.. Penyakitku kambuh lagi' _penglihataku langsung lebih buram dari yang sebelumnya. Darah terus keluar dari hidungku dan kemudian dari mulutku.

"Itu balasan ku karena kau sudah merebut Lucy Heartfilia dariku." ujar Rogue

Aku pun melihat ke arah Rogue. "R-Rogue.." Tiba-tiba penglihatanku menjadi gelap aku tau aku pingsan di tempat.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Dengan wajah puas, Rogue melihat Natsu yang pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. "Tugasku sudah selesai." ujar Rogue dengan senyum puas.

Tiba-tiba. . .

"NATSU!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Rogue pun melihat orang yang memanggil nama Natsu tadi. Ternyata dia Lucy Heartfilia.

Melihat ada Lucy datang, Rogue pun berdecak kesal. _'Sial.. Kenapa si Lucy Heartfilia itu datang kemari?'_

Lucy pun menghampiri Natsu yang pingsan di tempat. "N-Natsu.. Hei. Bangun.." panggil Lucy kepada Natsu. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Lucy pun langsung melihat ke arah Rogue. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang kesal.

Rogue hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. "Hanya memberinya pelajaran. Kenapa?" ujar Rogue.

Lucy pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "I hate you, Rogue Cheney!" teriak Lucy. Rogue terkejut dengan perkataan Lucy. "Tch.. Terserahlah." ujar Rogue lalu meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"NATSU! LUCY!" panggil seseorang. Lucy dengan _teary-eyes_ nya melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ternyata yang memanggil itu Gray dengan diiringi Juvia di belakangnya.

"Gray!" panggil Lucy. Gray pun langsung menghapiri Lucy. "Hei! Ada apa ini?!" tanya Gray.

"Lucy-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juvia.

"Aku sih baik-baik saja. Tapi Natsu.."

"Oi, flame-he—" Gray langsung terkejut melihat hidung dan mulut Natsu mengeluarkan cairan merah, darah. "Lucy! Kita harus membawa Natsu ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Eh? B-Baiklah!" ujar Lucy sambil tersedu.

* * *

_- At Magnolia Hospital-_

Sudah sekitar 3 jam Lucy, Gray, dan Juvia menunggu di depan ruang ICU dan juga menunggu akan kabar tentang kondisi Natsu.

"Natsu.." ujar Lucy. Juvia langsung menepuk bahu Lucy. "Sabar, Lucy-san.. Natsu-san pasti akan akan baik-baik saja." ujar Juvia. Gray hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya._ 'Seandainya tadi aku bersama Natsu dan menhajar si Rogue itu, pasti Natsu tidak akan masuk rumah sakit seperti ini kan. Sial.'_ ujar Gray dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba. . .

_KREK. _Suara pintu ruang ICU terbuka.

Lucy langsung melihat ruang ICU yang terbuka itu, dari ruang ICU itu dokter Tsuna pun keluar. Lucy pun langsung beranjak dari kursi dan langsung menemui dokter Tsuna.

"Dokter Tsuna! Bagaimana keadaan Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang panik. Dokter Tsuna langsung melihat wajah Lucy lalu menghela nafas. "Natsu koma." Seketika, Lucy langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung terduduk lemas. "N-Natsu.." Lucy pun langsung menangis.

"Dokter Tsuna! Jangan bercanda!" bentak Gray kepada dokter Tsuna

"Maaf. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi, gegar otak yang di derita Natsu cukup parah. Dan juga, pukulan keras yang mengenai kepalanya cukup keras.." ujar dokter Tsuna menjelaskan. Gray hanya terdiam, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar.. ketika Natsu bangun nanti.. Dia.." dokter Tsuna berhenti sejenak.

"Dia kenapa, dokter Tsuna..?" tanya Lucy sambil tersedu

"Dia.. Amnesia..."

Seketika, tangisan Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi. Juvia pun menenangkan Lucy. Dan, Gray hanya bisa pasrah mendengar kondisi Natsu yang sekarang koma...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC?**_

Aduh, makin lama makin gaje aja ._.

Oke, next chap!

**_'Natsu.. Ayolah.. Bangun..'_**

**_'Lucy? Siapa itu Lucy?'_**

**_'Aku akan membantumu untuk memulihkan ingatanmu lagi, Natsu Dragneel!'_**

**_'Lucy.. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengingat tentangmu..'_**

Sip, kira-kira itulah di chap selanjutnya.

RnR kalau gak mau juga gpp. Archa gak maksa kok! :'D

Sampai ketemu di chap minggu depan!~ :'3


End file.
